


A long travel in the USA

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, Genderswap, Introspection, Lemon
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: [M2 -Prompt: Partire per un lungo viaggio]«In questi giorni ho progettato un viaggio incredibile: non ti ho messo al corrente di nulla per farti una sorpresa e che gusto c’è a fare una sorpresa se svelo ogni cosa prima del tempo? Perciò voglio dirti che è già tutto predisposto, mi sono preso una settimana di ferie e sono impaziente di partire insieme a te verso un viaggio lungo tuuuutti gli Stati Uniti, oppure se non tutti fin dove riusciamo ad arrivare. Che ne pensi, Rosie? Eddai, non può non piacerti la mia idea geniale, ogni tanto rilassarsi fa bene, anche a due eroi amanti del lavoro come noi!»





	A long travel in the USA

**PAROLE** : 5100  
**NOTA** : Roadtrip!AU; Gender Bender; Lemon; Introspection. Iniziata a scrivere per il COW-T 9, missione 2, prompt situazione “Partire per un lungo viaggio”. (Nel testo ho un problema a segnare tutto in corsivo i flashback, lo risolverò appena posso. Comunque si capisce che quando si esprime solo al passato sono flashback XD)

°°°

 

Si chiama Alfred Jones. Il giovane americano con il quale condivide l’affitto dell’appartamento – e ultimamente anche lo stesso letto – è un altruista vigile del fuoco estroverso e chiassoso, disordinato e poco incline a comprendere il concetto di puntualità. Eppure Rose Kirkland sente che senza di lui la propria solitudine e il proprio caratteraccio sarebbero una compagnia troppo opprimente e alquanto deprimente da sopportare. Senza contare che Alfred vanta pure un’imprevedibilità fuori dal comune e una passionalità prorompente che la coglie spesso in fallo, che la travolge come un tir e che la eccita suo malgrado, come accade in quel preciso momento. Entrambi si sono svegliati all’alba, ritrovandosi a dividere lo spazio comune del bagno per potersi preparare ad andare a lavoro, anche se è ancora presto secondo lui che fretta non ne ha, invece lei vorrebbe poter fare delle commissioni prima di poter occupare il suo posto da bibliotecaria alle otto in punto. Lui si sta spazzolando i denti coperto solo da un asciugamano morbido avvolto intorno ai fianchi, mentre lei, girata di spalle rispetto all’altro, è intenta a insaponarsi la pelle nivea dentro la semplice vasca da bagno. Con ancora lo spazzolino in bocca, Alfred si volta e le domanda curioso cosa ci sia per colazione.  
«Pane e marmellata, latte, bacon e gli _scones_ che ho preparato ieri. Li mangerai vero?» risponde apatica, ma con una punta di aspettativa alla fine: li ha preparati amorevolmente per lui e si augura che gli piacciano.  
Rose arrossisce e continua a passarsi la spugnetta con foga, impaziente di uscire e di non farsi vedere in quello stato penoso da ragazzina alla prima cotta, perché il suo orgoglio ne risentirebbe alquanto. Alfred la vede eccome e la trova irresistibilmente adorabile e carina, con i capelli biondi e ondulati, il broncio che le arcua le sue sopracciglia particolari, il nasino delicato che si arriccia, la boccuccia da baciare, il profilo raffinato da vera lady inglese e le forme bellissime del corpo femminile. Oh, lui sa perfettamente quanto la sua pelle sia liscia, morbida e calda al tatto, il solo pensarci gli fa alzare la bandiera, visibile malgrado l’asciugamano sia lì a celarla. Sputa l’acqua corrente dalla bocca dopo essersi ripulito dal dentifricio e si aggrappa al bordo del lavello calando la testa dai corti capelli biondo scuro, pensando e ripensando, ma c’è solo una cosa che gli viene in mente per risolvere in fretta il problema. Fissando Rose dal riflesso sul vetro, la prega di non uscire poiché sta per raggiungerla nello spazio ristretto della vasca.

 

«Hai un buon sapore...» commenta l’americano con sguardo lascivo, saggiando le due dita che ha tolto dal suo inguine.  
«Taci e sbrigati a venire, ho il tempo contato!» borbotta l’inglese a disagio, imbarazzata e in ginocchio di fronte a lui, strofinandogli il cazzo con una mano. Rose si è messa in testa di effettuare le commissioni previste e non cambierà idea, eppure si trova ancora là ad accontentare sessualmente Alfred.  
«Potresti succhiarlo e verificare se ho un buon sapore come te», azzarda.  
Subito, Rose sussulta e diventa ancora più rossa di prima.  
«Che indecenza! _Bloody hell_ , non sono la tua prostituta, Alfred! Scordatelo!» esclama fintamente irritata e lui ride sguaiato prima di sporgersi per catturare le sue labbra rosate.  
Mentre entrambi chiudono gli occhi, persi nel contatto intimo e sensuale con le loro lingue, le mani callose di Alfred le stringono i polsi e le sollevano le braccia esili.  
«Allora c’è solo una cosa che possiamo fare e che ti piacerà da morire», propone, gli occhi azzurri brillano di una luce che potrebbe significare tutto e niente e Rose deglutisce intuendo una risposta latente che non può frenare. Solitamente quando capita succede a letto nella posizione del missionario, quella classica. Non ci tiene molto a sperimentare le altre pose, già nel loro primo e indimenticabile approccio intimo l’ha preso da dietro, inoltre è la prima volta che si apre totalmente con qualcuno che non vuole perdere: in fondo Alfred è il suo primo uomo e non ha molta esperienza in quel campo, ma ce la mette tutta per non deluderlo.  
«Rosie... ho il tuo consenso?» osa chiederle, ma con educazione: sarebbe maleducato e irrispettoso prenderla senza indugio.  
Rose, felice per il nomignolo affettuoso e imbarazzata che per ciò che succederà fra loro di lì a poco, annuisce, ma a una condizione.  
«Mettiti il preservativo».

 

Non lo fanno a letto, poiché disfarlo di nuovo e poi riordinarlo alla fine del rapporto sessuale le ruberebbe dei minuti preziosi. Rose lo aspetta in bagno mentre Alfred esce ritornando poi con il profilattico incartato da aprire e da infilare sulla notevole erezione. Allora, dopo aver fatto, prende la giovane fra le braccia e a un centimetro dalle labbra le sussurra di aggrapparsi bene al suo collo: assicuratosi che lei l’abbia cinto se la issa addosso sollevandola dalle cosce morbide. Rose capisce e incrocia le caviglie dietro la sua schiena, malgrado il bacio appassionato che si stanno scambiando le consenta di ragionare poco. Diciamo che il cervello le va in tilt non appena avverte i suoi tentativi di penetrarla con il risultato di strofinarlo fra l’interno coscia e l’ombelico. Alla quinta spinta però Alfred centra il punto giusto e l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare Rose, mentre i loro corpi si muovono all’unisono, è quanto sia intenso e imprevedibile e illogico e coinvolgente e bollente e vigoroso il legame inspiegabile nato fra un altruista e positivo vigile del fuoco con la bibliotecaria sociopatica e irritabile che è stata salvata da lui. In tutti i sensi.  
Tre ore dopo, all’incirca, quando si ritrova appunto seduta in biblioteca nella sua postazione abituale, il mento appoggiato fra i palmi aperti e i verdi occhi intenti a fissare il soffitto di marmo lucido, le viene quasi naturale perdersi nel ricordo di quando, per la prima volta, hanno compreso di essere irrimediabilmente attratti l’una per l’altro.

*

_Alfred l’aveva salvata da un incendio doloso scoppiato nel piano di sotto, ma che aveva raggiunto anche l’appartamento di Rose, danneggiandolo._  
Traumatizzata e sconvolta per via dell’incidente domestico dal quale, fortunatamente e senza troppi problemi, era uscita illesa, la fanciulla aveva sospirato dicendo di non avere una sistemazione per la notte, così l’affabile vigile del fuoco si era offerto altruisticamente di ospitarla a casa sua, in un altro quartiere di New York.  
Non l’aveva fatto con secondi fini: si ritrovava una stanza libera e quindi non lo seccava, non lo riteneva affatto un problema cederla a lei.  
A lungo andare, dopo aver scoperto che l’affitto condiviso era molto più conveniente, Rose aveva deciso di sistemarsi lì come sua coinquilina, purché le lasciasse avere i suoi spazi personali e privati: lui non avrebbe mai dovuto sgattaiolare nella sua camera mentre lei dormiva, oppure non sarebbe mai dovuto entrare di soppiatto in bagno se questo era già occupato dalla giovane inglese.  
Per almeno sei settimane, non successe nulla di particolarmente imbarazzante, se non si contava quella volta in cui Alfred aveva spalancato la porta urlando entusiasta che la sua squadra di baseball preferita aveva vinto una partita importante, ma fortunatamente Rose aveva avuto una prontezza di riflessi eccezionale, si era coperta le parti intime rapida come un fulmine e l’aveva esortato con sguardo minaccioso a lasciare la sua camera da letto, dove ormai si era insediata perfettamente, sistemandola a arredandola in perfetto stile british.  
Nulla faceva presagire l’evolversi di un rapporto più intimo e confidenziale, eppure arrivò quella notte insonne e quando capitò, per entrambi nulla fu più come prima.  
Rose non riusciva a dormire ed era in preda a forti crampi allo stomaco. Semplicemente, stava morendo di fame e non poteva ignorare la cosa, nonostante l’ora tarda.  
Come poteva sapere, la povera Rose, che Alfred dormisse completamente nudo? E che lui si sarebbe svegliato proprio mentre lei si aggirava furtiva dentro la cucina in cerca di uno spuntino notturno? Sospirando, smise di sgranocchiare le patatine e ripose il pacco nello scaffale. La bibliotecaria portava una culotte nera che le lasciava tutte scoperte le gambe toniche e un top raffigurante la Union Jack, senza reggiseno sotto, quindi la scollatura sul petto era abbastanza ampia e ben visibile nonostante non avesse delle tette prosperose. Eppure non le sfuggì che il suo coinquilino stava fissando in un silenzio insolito, insistentemente, la sua terza scarsa. La ragazza incrociò strettamente le braccia al petto, avanzando orgogliosa, pronta a superare la figura imponente e senza pudore piazzata di fronte a lei.  
Tuttavia, quando pensava di aver già scampato una qualunque forma di dialogo con lui, ecco che la sua mano grande le prese fulminea un polso, stringendolo saldamente.  
«Ehi! Lasciami andare!» protestò contrariata Rose, celando un certo imbarazzo dovuto al calore di quella semplice stretta. Preferì il contatto visivo piuttosto che dover abbassare inavvertitamente gli occhi verso la parte più imbarazzante in un uomo. Non fu esattamente una buona idea, poiché Alfred si sentì incoraggiato a tentare un approccio istintivo, irrazionale, sentimentale. Si chinò a baciare senza un briciolo di cautela le labbra morbide della giovane, lasciandola basita, poiché lei non immaginava che lui sapesse baciare, forse per via dell’atteggiamento che a volte tendeva all’infantile. Eppure ci sapeva fare, eccome se era preparato.  
Eppure quel bacio, di infantile, non aveva proprio nulla. Trascinata dalla sua inaspettata bravura con la lingua, la giovane si ritrovò, preda di un impulso incoerente, a ricambiare con foga, rendendosi conto troppo tardi di essersi aggrappata a un corpo maschile molto esposto, notevole, caldo e virile. Di aver perfino alimentato le sue folli speranze, di aver destato il suo istinto animale, che scoprì amplificato: del resto, a quanto lei ne sapesse, Alfred non frequentava nessuna donna al momento. Magari era l’astinenza a spingerlo a stringersela addosso e a limonarsela. Quando Rose provò a divincolarsi dall’abbraccio tentatore e a indietreggiare al sicuro, ottenne solo di inciampare all’indietro e di portarlo giù con lei, finendo sovrastata da Alfred. In quel modo lui era ancora più vicino, cosa che, per essere spicci, la fece passare dalla padella direttamente alla brace.  
«No... no!» si allarmò, mentre percepiva il suo membro duro insinuarsi in mezzo alle gambe, troppo vicino alla sua intimità. E come se ciò non bastasse, le stava comprimendo i seni con il peso del suo busto.  
«F-fermo... Stai correndo troppo, non funziona così!» esclamò concitata, prima che accadesse l’irreparabile. «Guarda che sei stata tu a farmi cadere! È colpa tua ed è giusto che ne paghi le conseguenze...» si difese prontamente Alfred, mostrando alla fanciulla un ghigno che non prometteva nulla di buono. 

_Se le avessero detto che quella nottata insonne in pieno periodo estivo sarebbe finita così, non si sarebbe mai avventurata da sola di notte in un territorio inesplorato: un appartamento che le era amico fidato di giorno e nemico terrificante quando faceva buio. Finora non si era spaventata di fronte a nessun pericolo – a parte quando era stata testimone dell’incendio e si sentiva giustamente atterrita e ansiosa – eppure in quel momento stava temendo fortemente per se stessa, mentre lo scimmione arrapato le strappava letteralmente di dosso i suoi indumenti e lei reagiva con prontezza tirandogli uno scappellotto._  
«Stupido! Sai davvero come ci si comporta in questi casi o mi stai prendendo per i fondelli? Sappi che se cominci con questa irruenza non ci siamo proprio...» lo rimproverò aspramente Rose, con le guance rosse, tirando fuori la sua permalosità, serrando le gambe per proteggere almeno quella parte inviolata e guidando la sua mano verso il seno destro. Ovviamente non parlava per esperienza: per lei quello era il primo approccio intimo, quindi agì unicamente per sentito dire.  
«Cominciamo da qui, avanti: palpalo con delicatezza se non vuoi che cambi idea...» continuò perentoria Rose, fingendosi altera e imbronciata mentre in verità era imbarazzata da morire. Alfred non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Doveva possedere un talento innato, accidenti, poiché ci sapeva fare: toccava esattamente i punti giusti e più volte Rose si sentì sul punto di manifestare il suo piacere, trattenendosi per puro orgoglio. E poi gli stava solo dando il contentino, poiché non gli avrebbe mai permesso di spingersi oltre: figurarsi se lei sacrificava la sua verginità per uno come lui, che era sì gentile e altruista, ma anche immaturo e disordinato. Selvaggiamente, Alfred persisteva nel palpeggiamento della mammella, finché ella non propose:  
«Ti permetto di succhiarmi un capezzolo, ma sarà il massimo che faremo oggi», acconsentì con voce debole, tuttavia, anche in questo caso, avrebbe resistito, non si sarebbe eccitata solamente perché lui teneva indecentemente un suo capezzolo roseo in bocca, no, no, era questione di secondi, poi l’avrebbe spinto via e lasciato in bianco, a sfogarsi da solo se proprio ci teneva. In preda all’ansia e all’imbarazzo più totale, Rose vide la sua bocca chiudersi intorno a quello sinistro, lo sentì mentre lo leccava e lo titillava con la lingua fino a renderlo turgido. Tuttavia, l’inquieta fanciulla individuò troppo tardi la sua mano malandrina andare dritta sulla parte genitale, carezzandola con poca delicatezza e stimolandola, facendole inarcare la schiena e il collo.  
«No… Alfred! Questo no... basta... smettila subito...» si lamentò invano Rose e il ghigno di Alfred, se possibile, si allargò ancora di più. Mollò il seno e ritornò su con il volto.  
«Tu dici no, ma al tuo corpo tutto questo sta piacendo…», mormorò a una spanna dal suo viso arrossato, constatando quanto fosse bagnata mentre con le dita la torturava in quel punto sensibile e lei faticava a non ansimare, a non gemere. Aveva caldo, l’inglese, si sentiva strana... stava quasi per prenderlo a sberle, ma l’americano fu più lesto: le circondò velocemente le spalle con un solo braccio e le tappò appassionatamente la bocca con la sua. Nella foga del momento Rose si ritrovò di nuovo schiacciata sotto di lui, sotto quel corpo muscoloso e virile, intraprendente e caldo, ma almeno aveva tolto quella mano malandrina dalla sua vulva. Forse aveva ancora una speranza, seppur fievole, di farlo desistere. 

_In qualche modo ci aveva riflettuto._  
E scendere a patti con lui sembrava che stesse giovando a entrambi: lei l’avrebbe preso solo ed esclusivamente nell’ano. Bastava che Alfred mantenesse la parola data, altrimenti Rose l’avrebbe ucciso.  
Fu strano e doloroso, ma almeno non aveva perso la sua verginità. Non si sentiva ancora pronta sebbene l’evoluzione del loro rapporto stesse procedendo a gonfie vele, erano troppo coinvolti e stavano facendo molto rumore, però era difficile trattenere gemiti vari e versi di godimento.  
Le sue tette, per quanto della dimensione di una coppa di champagne, oscillavano a pieno ritmo, mentre la pancia piatta si contraeva per lo sforzo di reggersi in piedi, così come percepiva le gambe serrate e traballanti. E dietro Rose c’era il motivo principale dello stato in cui versava. La sua sagoma era per metà in ombra e la stava manovrando a suo piacimento: era Alfred che la spingeva avanti e indietro, che la faceva urlare di piacere, portandola a sperimentare qualcosa che, prima di allora, aveva visto verificarsi solo le rare volte in cui sorprese il fratello Arthur a guardare film porno, cioè il sesso. Adesso si spiegavano quei versi rochi, quei respiri irregolari, i gemiti incontrollati, la posizione inequivocabile e i movimenti in sincrono, come se i due protagonisti fossero una cosa sola. La ragazza tenne gli occhi chiusi e non mostrò espressioni di dolore, ma piuttosto di godimento e pura perdizione. Rose inarcò la schiena e lui le diede tregua, abbracciandola da dietro ed entrambi finirono in preda agli spasmi. Alfred la lasciò andare dopo almeno un minuto in cui rimasero incollati e Rose si voltò, i glutei sodi in parte sporchi di sperma, sussurrando qualcosa, pianissimo, impossibile sapere cosa, che portò il giovane a darle un bacio intimo. Era dannatamente felice: già sprizzavano scintille invisibili di interesse quando battibeccavano fra loro, si stuzzicavano a vicenda, persino quando semplicemente si fissavano a distanza. Non c’era da stupirsi che fossero andati oltre, perciò fece la sola cosa che andava fatta per concludere in bellezza tutta l’incredibile situazione: le disse che l’amava e che per lui non era stato solo sesso.  
Rose, arrossendo, si coprì il viso schiacciandolo sul suo petto e lui l’abbracciò teneramente, ridendo di cuore. 

*

Tutto questo succedeva un anno prima. Era incredibile che fosse passato il tempo.  
Le si avvicina una frequentatrice della biblioteca e Rose torna di colpo operativa, dedicandole il giusto spazio. Verso l’ora di pranzo, la situazione si smuove in un modo che non ha previsto.

 

«Ehi, Rose, c’è il tuo _amico_ parcheggiato qui fuori, mi ha detto – anzi, meglio, mi ha gridato – di raggiungerlo il più presto possibile».  
Ovviamente Rose, udendo queste precise parole, mostra una reazione di profondo stupore e per poco non cade dallo sgabello, posizionata di fronte al tavolo con il computer acceso in un archivio digitale della biblioteca. E ovviamente la collega sa della loro vera relazione, per questo accentua la parola amico e la saluta con uno sguardo ammiccante, mentre l’inglese, con il rossore sulle gote e i pugni stretti, si dirige verso l’uscita. Tuttavia, essendo un tipo riservato, ha precedentemente “minacciato” la donna di non parlarne in presenza di altri colleghi di lavoro.  
Cosa deve riferirle quel matto di Alfred?  
Per caso ha perso il lavoro? È stato licenziato dalla caserma dei vigili del fuoco?  
Si trova lì per una buona o per una brutta notizia?  
Stretta nel suo tailleur blu, la spilla con su scritto “biblioteca” appuntata sul taschino della giacca, Rose Kirkland procede spedita camminando con i suoi tacchi non molto alti fino alla vettura di Alfred, che non è la solita decappottabile rosso fiammante, ma uno spazioso SUV: cosa ci fa Alfred con un veicolo simile? Perché l’ha noleggiato o preso in prestito?  
«Darling, reggiti forte, perché questa cosa ti farà molto piacere!» esclama lui in t-shirt e occhiali da sole, continuando subito dopo aver notato il sopracciglio particolare della fidanzata inarcato, come se sospetti che abbia combinato qualche guaio, ma non è affatto così!  
«In questi giorni ho progettato un viaggio incredibile: non ti ho messo al corrente di nulla per farti una sorpresa e che gusto c’è a fare una sorpresa se svelo ogni cosa prima del tempo? Perciò voglio dirti che è già tutto predisposto, mi sono preso una settimana di ferie e sono impaziente di partire insieme a te verso un viaggio lungo tuuuutti gli Stati Uniti, oppure se non tutti fin dove riusciamo ad arrivare. Che ne pensi, Rosie? Eddai, non può non piacerti la mia idea geniale, ogni tanto rilassarsi fa bene, anche a due eroi amanti del lavoro come noi!» le riferisce tutto d’un fiato, gesticolando dal sedile del guidatore. Tuttavia, la sua Rose rimane apparentemente impassibile.  
«Alfred, sì, davvero, l’amore per il tuo lavoro traspare da ciò che hai detto…» ironizza. «Stai scherzando, vero?! Questa è semplicemente una follia! Non è il momento adatto a concederci un viaggio e lo sai benissimo: ho un sacco di lavoro arretrato e indovina un po’ di chi è la colpa? Di Mister Jones e la sua voglia di procrastinare che coinvolge anche me, _obviously_! Tuttavia sei fortunato, perché non sono in vena di litigare, basta soltanto che mi assicuri che mi stai prendendo in giro, che sto sognando e che tu non sei davvero qui a propormi un viaggio che si prospetta stressante, altro che rilassante!» sbotta, anche lei tutto d’un fiato, le spalle e le braccia irrigidite.  
«Se mi ami anche tu, dovresti accettare, perché è tutto vero: ho affrontato già metà delle spese e sto portando i soldi per affrontare l’altra metà. Questo è l’itinerario che ho preparato con tanta cura e dovizia di particolari per farti felice, perché so che ci tieni all’ordine e vuoi la sicurezza che il viaggio proceda secondo uno schema ben preciso. Davvero vuoi che annulli il progetto, _my love_?» chiede, porgendole una mappa.  
«…».  
Prendendola, Rose rimane interdetta. Sospira. Mantiene il controllo. Non vuole litigare con lui e poi, ripensandoci, la sua non è affatto una cattiva idea e potrebbe trarre dei vantaggi non indifferenti dalla prospettiva di relax che un viaggio può offrirle.  
«Okay, magari non dico di annullarlo, ma di rimandarlo? Sono davvero incasinata e se accetto lo so che me ne pentirei», prova a temporeggiare, meno convinta di prima sul fatto di bocciare categoricamente l’idea.  
«Per me sei fantastica e sento che saprai recuperare alla grande al nostro ritorno. Pensaci: potrebbe non ricapitarci un’occasione simile, ti ricordo che io faccio pur sempre un lavoro rischioso», rimarcò, mostrando un’espressione da cucciolo bastonato alla quale diventava difficile replicare che no, non poteva.  
«Sei pregato di non aprire discorsi spiacevoli. Va bene. Mi hai convinta», acconsentì, rendendolo allegro come un bambino di fronte all’ingresso del parco giochi.  
«Great! Salta su!», esclamò, aprendole la portiera grigia.  
«Recupero la borsa, lascio un biglietto e arrivo», concluse Rose, alzando il dito indice e facendogli cenno di essere paziente, solo qualche minuto.

 

Dopo qualche minuto e almeno un’ora, se non di più, di ritorno a casa, pranzo fulmineo, preparazione frettolosa dei rispettivi bagagli che ovviamente spetta a lei, domande urlate da una stanza all’altra e la verifica scrupolosa di aver chiuso bene la caldaia e la porta d’ingresso, finalmente i due innamorati partono per il lungo viaggio coast to coast attraverso gli Stati Uniti d’America.  
Secondo la mappa impiastricciata del compagno – e lui l’ha definita ordinata, certo – la prima tappa che devono raggiungere è San Francisco, passando prima da Chicago.  
Mentre Alfred impiega tutto il tempo a guidare e a fischiettare un motivetto ispirato alla colonna sonora di Star Wars, Rose, comodamente seduta sul sedile del passeggero, si perde un’altra volta nei suoi ricordi, in particolare quello di una gita al fiume dove si è concessa, completamente e senza riserve, al suo folle amore.  
Ironia del destino: centrava sempre un viaggio, anche se il tragitto era stato più breve rispetto a quello che stanno percorrendo adesso.

*

_La destinazione della gita era un lago dalle acque cristalline, in un luogo selvaggio, incontaminato e apparentemente deserto._  
I due giovani coinquilini – e non solo – stavano facendo ironia come al solito e al tempo stesso passavano il tempo a schizzarsi acqua addosso come due bambini spensierati, fra gli strilli acuti di lei e le risa sguaiate di lui. Poi il gioco mutò in ben altro quando Alfred prese Rose da dietro per permetterle di fare un tuffo a tradimento: i loro corpi mezzi nudi aderirono di conseguenza, il calore e le forme generose di lei gli stimolarono un bisogno selvaggio di possederla completamente.  
Quando la bionda riemerse, strizzandosi i lunghi capelli biondi zuppi d’acqua e respirando l’aria che nell’apnea le era mancata, lo vide raggiungerla in poche falcate e il suo sguardo fisso su di lei era talmente intenso da darle un brivido. Rimase interdetta a farsi attirare al suo petto muscoloso, mentre lui si appropriava con impeto delle sue labbra carnose. Il protrarsi del loro bacio con la lingua, la solidità dei suoi muscoli, la durezza del suo membro la stavano facendo eccitare a sua volta e quando Alfred le prese i seni fra le mani, dopo averle sfilato il bikini, le sembrò quasi che il cervello si spegnesse. Rose, anche se in imbarazzo, aveva un unico pensiero fisso: quello di voltarsi e donargli il culo, come era già successo. Poi ella capì, appena Alfred le impedì di girarsi portando piuttosto la sua mano a sfiorarla in basso, che la voleva proprio lì.  
«Non avere paura... fidati di me... andrà tutto bene... prima o poi succederà, quindi perché aspettare... Non ti ho forse dimostrato di essere quello giusto per te? Non mi ami anche tu?».  
Pur senza pronunciare tutte queste frasi, ma solo alcune sussurrate all’orecchio, il giovane fu molto chiaro ed eloquente a riguardo. E lei, finalmente, cedette a lui, ansimando mentre un suo dito s’insinuava lascivo. 

_«Ahia! Mi fai male! Razza di scimmione, devi entrare lentamente...» lo redarguì Rose con stizza e fastidio. Eppure Alfred non era che all’inizio della penetrazione tanto attesa e temuta, ma se lui non rispettava l’unica condizione di essere delicato, lei avrebbe abbassato subito la gamba, al momento posizionata ad angolo vicina al fianco dell’uomo, e la cosa sarebbe finita lì. Con un grugnito di assenso, Alfred riprese strada, stavolta più piano. Quando però avvertì una certa resistenza nella parte intima della ragazza, non si trattenne più e con un’unica spinta decisa valicò quel confine inesplorato. Chiese subito scusa a Rosie mentre lei, con il collo inarcato, emetteva un gemito più alto dei precedenti e poi lo abbracciava meglio, sostenendosi a lui._  
«Ok... Lascia che mi abitui... non muoverti ancora, ti prego», mugolò. Se per lei si trattava di adattarsi all’intrusione altrui, per lui era tutta un’altra cosa: si sentiva dannatamente bene, avvolto dal tepore delle carni strette della sua donna – sua, solo sua, adesso lo era per davvero e non voleva stare fermo, ma muoversi, eccome se lo voleva. Perse il controllo quando iniziò lentamente a strofinarglielo all’interno della vagina, uscendo e rientrando ripetutamente, mentre le procurava un succhiotto sul collo invitante. Rose accusava ancora del dolore in quel punto particolarmente sensibile, ma allo stesso tempo le sembrò di provare sempre più piacere, ne erano la prova gli ansiti misti a mugolii che le scapparono a ogni movimento del bacino.  
Accostò il viso arrossato per baciarlo, accarezzò con le mani la schiena imponente e capì come dondolare i propri fianchi per seguire meglio il suo ritmo intenso: invocando il suo nome proprio, la donna non avrebbe mai più scordato quelle sensazioni travolgenti e quasi si pentì di non essersi concessa prima di qualche mese dopo la prima volta. Tuttavia, in quel momento loro stavano recuperando alla grande. Le sfuggì un gemito più acuto degli altri quando venne prima di lui, che si fermò giusto il tempo di farla riprendere e portando le sue mani sui glutei della giovane le assestò dei colpi più irruenti e sempre più veloci col suo grosso pene. Tra ansiti e gemiti, non sapeva come, Rose riuscì a parlargli, a dirgli che quando raggiungeva il culmine doveva liberarla, a ricordargli flebilmente che non aveva infilato il preservativo e che quindi non poteva lasciarlo uscire dentro di lei. Alfred scivolò di colpo giù, nell’acqua bassa, segno che le aveva prestato ascolto e questo Rose lo apprezzò molto, se non altro non era completamente folle e incosciente. Al momento giusto lo tirò fuori da lei, che suo malgrado si ritrovò a osservare lo spruzzo latteo che gli fuoriuscì e che finì in parte in acqua, in parte sulle cosce e sul ventre piatto della ragazza inglese. 

*

«Perché sei tutta rossa?» s’incuriosisce Alfred, distogliendo per qualche secondo gli occhi cerulei dall’ampiezza dell’autostrada americana.  
«Cos-? Non sono affari tuoi!» sbotta Rose, colta in fallo, girando il viso dall’altra parte anche se non serve a molto, poiché la vede comunque dallo specchietto del SUV.  
«Va bene, va bene. Volevo semplicemente dirti che puoi accendere la radio».  
La musica è una buona idea. Anzi, è un’ottima idea. Dopo la lettura dei libri in prosa e poesia della letteratura inglese, ascoltare musica è sicuramente l’hobby che Rose preferisce, persino più di giocare a cricket – ma meno di bere il tè delle cinque, quella è un’abitudine alla quale non può assolutamente rinunciare: non sarebbe un’inglese doc altrimenti.  
Inoltre, Rose becca la stazione dove stanno trasmettendo una canzone dei Queen, band storica che lei adora particolarmente e il cui leader, Freddie Mercury, è un mito assoluto. Si tratta di _Somebody to love_ , un brano famosissimo che non può fare a meno di canticchiare e a lei si unisce anche Alfred. Lo intonano piano, per poi alzare il tono e ridere insieme delle reciproche stonature.  
Prima non ci avrebbe scommesso un solo penny, ma deve ammettere che tutto sommato quella partenza improvvisa le sta piacendo molto, è un piacevole motivo di distrazione e sembra che tutti i problemi, tutte le paranoie si dissolvano nell’aria tiepida, né fresca né afosa, che entra dal finestrino aperto fin dentro l’abitacolo. Contando anche che il panorama è splendido e affascinante – anche se non sarà mai affascinando quanto la sua cara vecchia Inghilterra – si sta davvero godendo il momento.  
Mezz’ora dopo, Rose si accoccola per lasciarsi andare a un sonnellino indolente, le dita intrecciate alla mano di Alfred posizionata sulla leva del cambio.  
Egli passerebbe il tempo a guardarla dormire, perché la sua ragazza è bella come un angelo, particolarmente quando dorme e nessuna espressione accigliata ombreggia il suo viso. Tuttavia deve pensare a non distrarre l’attenzione della strada, la lunga scia d’asfalto che attraversa paesaggi incredibilmente belli, anche quelli, fatti per essere osservati nei minimi particolari. Si sistema meglio gli occhiali da vista e continua a guidare.

*

Giunti a Chicago, la più grande metropoli dell’entroterra statunitense e la terza per popolazione di tutti gli Stati Uniti d'America dopo New York e Los Angeles, Alfred sveglia Rose ed entrambi scendono per recarsi a cena nel primo ristorante che trovano in loco, per poi complimentarsi con il proprietario per il gustoso hamburger e chiedendogli informazioni riguardo a un motel conveniente per una sola notte.  
Una volta occupata la camera matrimoniale, Rose anticipa i pensieri sconci del ragazzo e lo blocca, ritenendo che Alfred dovrebbe riposare bene: non ha fatto altro che guidare per molti chilometri, è stanco e ha bisogno di recuperare le energie, ma lui le assicura che dopo le coccole dormirà come un sasso, cosa le costa soddisfare questa sua semplice richiesta?  
Siccome, trattandosi di Alfred, la sua resistenza non è mai abbastanza tenace, Rose non si stupisce di essere finita a rotolarsi sotto le coperte con lui, però ne vale sempre la pena: il giovane ha proprio la capacità innata di farla stare bene ovunque, di metterla a proprio agio, di permetterle di lasciarsi andare a cose incredibili che la vecchia Rose non avrebbe mai neanche voluto visualizzare nella sua testa precedentemente impostata su una vita forse noiosa, o forse semplicemente troppo monotona e rigida. Farsi trascinare dall’imprevedibilità dell’amore l’ha fatta maturare in una persona nuova, migliore, completa. Il viaggio lo sta compiendo non solo fisicamente, _on the road_ , ma anche interiormente, alla scoperta dei suoi sentimenti più autentici e reconditi, partendo dalle prime volte a livello intimo.

 

Cominciare da Chicago è stato bello e gradevole, anche se in realtà ci trascorrono solo due ore dopo la colazione all’alba.  
Rose ne ammira gli altissimi e spettacolari grattacieli – la metropoli non si differenzia molto dalla Grande Mela in ciò – e in particolare ha modo di fotografare la Willis Tower, composta da nove grandi strutture tubolari quadrate affiancate, di varie altezze.  
Presto ripartono verso la prima vera tappa del viaggio predisposto da Alfred, cioè San Francisco.


End file.
